specialsistersfandomcom-20200213-history
Kimberly
)-(1995)-(( )<(07)or( )=(07)and( )<(26))}} (crush) |mirror_universe=She doesn't exist. |1ap=Two Special Girls |2ap=Earth, Part II }} Kimberly Duver§a Sariṭe Makġi is a character in the series Special Sisters of Dýmapko. Kimberly is the older sister of the two Duver§a sisters. She studied at the School Traball of Bàrcinon (Ketalània) in Teremedó with her sister Karla, and attends seventh course of "primary". In her school, people consider her and her sister "special girls", and it's not defined if they're Teremedosian or human. She is 17 years old when the series begins. Although their skin colour is different from the other Teremedosians, they claim that they're Teremedosian like everyone else. Kimberly has a special interest in Admiral 19, and it seems that she begins to be in love with him when she discovers that she broke up with his girlfriend İhi. She's very naughty, and always seeks to get what she wants. When the two girls meet Jordy Kúdigy, the owner of the Kasa Ṭoṭ hotel, they begin to get into the problems of the Federation Starfleet, because Jordy reveals that he's also an officer of the Federation Starfleet who also works at the hotel and although he offers the girls to join the Federation Starfleet, they reject the offer stating that they prefer to remain as ordinary citizens. However, the girls have a lot of technology stolen from the Federation Starfleet. Later, the two girls begin to have an interest in visiting the Earth, original planet of the Federation Starfleet, and look for ways to achieve this goal. Kimberly envies Karla because her sister has a boyfriend and she has never had a boyfriend, although she's older. In an episode they discover that Kimberly and Karla have a DNA different from their parents, despite having formed in the uterus of their mother, and their DNA doesn't correspond to a Teremedosian. Their father says that it seems an impossible mixture of a human DNA with very strong Teremedosian characteristics, that produce them having great powers. It's not a case of hybrids, their DNA is human but they have characteristics in the DNA that produce the source organs of their Teremedosian powers, and their powers are among the strongest known. But the girls have to live a normal Teremedosian life, and their different DNA doesn't have to be a problem for them. At the end of Season 1, they see that something happens with Jordy and they begin to see strange things, and discover the existence of a parallel universe named Mirror Universe, where everything is duplicated but with the inverse personalities, and in that universe Teremedó was destroyed and only a few Teremedosians remain who have survived, and Jordy explains that in this universe, humans are called Terrans and are under the command of a savage and sadistic empire. Jordy spends some time in this universe, while he replaces his double there. The Admiral of Earth also talks to the girls about Yusma, his evil counterpart in the Mirror Universe. In Season 2, Kimberly is offered to enter a reality show, and will be in a house where there are cameras that record everything that happens. Kimberly is very happy with this. The girls and Karla's boyfriend discover secret facilities of the Federation Starfleet, where they enter without permission and discover things they shouldn't know. Towards the end of the season, Kimberly is expelled from the reality show, because the director of the house works for Yusma. Then the girls discover that Regent Andrea Campos from the Mirror Universe is a common enemy for Yusma and for the Federation Starfleet, and destroys the house of the reality show killing everyone. Kimberly and Karla get permission to go to Earth, and after talking to Admiral 21, they get to go to Earth. But then Regent Andrea takes Kimberly and Karla, and places them unconscious in ecstasy tubes. It's discovered that Mirror Universe's Jordy is on her side, but she betrays him and also puts him unconscious in a tube, and reveals that she's planning to merge his body with Jordy's body from the Prime Universe. In a transport ball, Yusma and İhi Kadse want to stop Andrea, but they fail and are also captured. Andrea tries to change the history, because she works for someone unknown. Jordy confronts Andrea, but is defeated by her and dies. Andrea merges the two Jordys successfully, and then kills him. She sends Mirror Universe's İhi Kadse into the past where he begins to live a life under the name of Lola and as if she were from a family of Argentina. Years go by, and Josep Maria 19 falls in love with her, and he falls more in love with her when his relationship with Prime Universe's İhi Kadse ends. Then she erases the memory of all the inhabitants of Teremedó about the Duver§a sisters, and sends Kimberly and Karla also into the past, in 2013, in the church where Kirannis (the Golden Creation) is, where everyone in the church believes that the sisters are from there and have always been in the church. The Duver§a sisters have an accent like that of the Dominican Republic, and although they still have their original names, they have different lives and parents, as if they were from Earth. At the end of the series, someone unknown with the shape of a silhouette talks to Andrea, and tells him that they will see each other very soon, and Andrea tells him that he wants to see him and calls him "Owner of the Innocences", marking an alliance between Regent Andrea Campos from the Mirror Universe and the enigmatic Owner of the Innocences. Category:Characters ca:Kimberly es:Kimberly fr:Kimberly gl:Kimberly it:Kimberly pt:Kimberly ro:Kimberly ru:Кимберли